How Bella deals with a break-in
by RavenclawGryffindor Angel 14
Summary: The title mostly explains it all. Bella's house is robbed in the middle of the night. Read to see how Bella deals with it. Little Bella/Edward near the end also some Bella/Carlisle, Bella/Charlie, father/daughter things too.


How Bella Deals with a Break-In!

B-POV

I swear I keep hearing noises. It's 3 A.M. and I keep drifting in and out of sleep because I thought I kept hearing noises. I know it wasn't Charlie because he was still at the station all night. Oh well I guess I'm hallucinating again. I laid down and went back to sleep. I woke up hearing another noise and feeling something scrape my leg badly.I groggily rolled over in bed to see a man leaning over me.

I screamed and punched him in the face. He cried out and fell to the floor. I got up painfully and grabbed my baseball bat beside my bed and as he got up I hit him over the head just hard enough to knock him out.

Once he was on the ground unconscience I grabbed my phone and called my dad.

He answered,"Bells? What are you doing up? It's only 3:30."

I said,"Dad, someone just broke into the house.-"

He cut me off and asked panicing a little,"Bells are you okay? Is he still there. I'm on my way. Don't panic."

I said,"Dad I'm fine. I woke up and he was over top of me and I punched him in the face. Then hit 'em over the head with my baseball bat."

He said,"That's my girl. Is he knocked out?"

I said,"Yeah. He's laying in my room on the floor."

He said,"Bells me ,Mark and Jack are on our way to the house. If he wakes up then hit him again."

I said,"Okay dad."

We hung up and I sat on my bed looking at the cut on my leg. I heard the sirens pulling up and hopped out of bed. I hobbled down stairs and grabbed my coat. Mark and Jackson ran passed me and asked,"In your room Bells?"

I said,"Yeah."

Charlie ran inside and hugged me tightly. He asked,"Bella your bleeding, did he hurt you?"

I said,"Yeah, I think he had a knife and it scraped my leg."

He helped me over to the couch and looked at my leg. He asked,"Bella do you know when he broke in?"

I said,"No I heard noises around three and kept waking up to them every few minutes. I'm not excatly sure."

Dad said,"Come on lets get you to the hospital. It almost looks infected."

He helped me up and yelled,"Mark, Jackson I'm taking Bella to the hospital."

Mark was walking downstairs and helped me out too. He asked,"What happened?''

I said,"He cut me with his knife. Dad thinks it's infected or something."

They set me in the front seat and dad said,"Bells I'm going to go and get your laptop and books and be right back."

I yelled after him,"Get me some PJs too."

I pulled my leg into the car and shut the door then called Carlisle."

When he answered he said,"Bella honey is everything okay. It's 4 in the morning."

I said,"Yeah are you at the hospital?"

He said,"I can be. Why?"

I heard Edward trying to pry the phone away so I quickly said,"Well there was a break in at my house and Charlie's taking me to the hospital because he thinks that a I have an infection from a knife wound that the robber probably did."

He said,"I'll be there before you and I want to talk to about how calm you are."

I said,"Okay. Bye dad."

I hung up as Charlie climbed into the car. He asked,"Who was that?''

I said,"Carlisle. I called him to ask if he was at the hospital because he works late and he was just heading in so he said he'll meet us at the door."

He said,"Okay then."

We left and started to the hospital. When we got there Carlisle was waiting outside with a wheelchair. Edward was beside him pacing.

When Charlie stopped Edward helped me out pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back and said,"Edward I'm fine. Put me down."

He set me in the wheelchair and I patted his arm. I looked back and said,"Hi Carlisle. Thanks for coming down."

He said,"Anything for my little girl."

He wheeled me into the ER and back into a little hospital room. Edward helped me up to a table and I rolled my pant leg up. I laid back and heard Edward ask Charlie,"How is she so calm? Did she get hit on the head?''

Carlisle said,"She doesn't look like it. Bells, sweetie are you okay? Does something hurt other than your leg?"

I said,"No."

Edward asked,"Darling are you sure? You seem really, really calm."

I said,"Yeah I'm fine. It just that it isn't the first time I've been in a robbery. Back with my mom every time we moved we got robbed. It was scary the first couple of times but then It just wasn't anymore."

Charlie said,"You got robbed on a regular basis?"

I said,"Yeah. Mom never locked the door. If I locked it before I went to bed mom would unlock it sometime in the night. I don't know why."

We talked on and off about the break-ins at my old houses while Carlisle stitched up my leg. He put a very cold gel on my leg to help heal the infection in my leg. He wrapped my leg up in a bandage and Edward picked me up bridal style to help me back into dads car. Carlisle gave dad a paper excusing me from gym for three weeks.

Carlisle said,"Well Bella you need some crutches but I know you have a few sets back in your basement."

I said sarcasticly,''Hardy har har Carlisle. I'm dying of laughter."

The End!

A/N: Well this is just a story I thought up and typed I hope you all liked it. Please Review and if you like it well enough maybe you can go to my page and read some of my other stories and give me some feedback. I love suggestions. If you didin't like it then don't review and tell me that. I like nice reviews. Bye!


End file.
